


Первый вторник ноября

by Ronchi



Series: ПВН [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronchi/pseuds/Ronchi
Summary: У Харви новый клиент, с которым связаны не самые лучшие воспоминания Майка. Как поступит Спектер, когда узнает, что произошло с его помощником в прошлом. Клиент всегда прав или ради Майка следует нарушить это правило...
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Original Male Character(s)
Series: ПВН [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834717
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Если эта работа покажется вам знакомой, то скорее всего вы ее уже читали у меня на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/349634  
> Пусть будет и здесь

Майк мчался на работу, лавируя между людьми, заполонившими улицу. Харви вчера ясно дал понять, что опоздание сегодня будет равносильно самоубийству. На это утро назначена встреча с важным клиентом. Но Майк опаздывал. Вовремя не прозвеневший будильник и отсутствие электричества сделали свое дело.  
Он поймал такси, в надежде, что так будет быстрее, чем на велосипеде. Машина останавливалась на каждом светофоре, словно специально пытаясь усугубить положение. И когда такси притормозило у здания «Пирсон Хардман», Майк буквально выбежал из машины. Не сбавляя темпа, он пронесся по коридору, залетая в лифт. Бросив взгляд на часы, он понял, что опаздывал всего на семь минут, но для Харви это как семь часов. Последний рывок до кабинета, где назначена встреча. Майк уже видел за стеклянной стеной Харви и двух мужчин, сидящих спиной к двери. Спектер тоже увидел его, одарив при этом уничтожающим взглядом.  
Майк решительно вошел в кабинет, замерев на пороге.

— Прошу простить меня за опоздание, — он постарался вложить в голос как можно больше достоинства, словно у него была важнейшая причина задержаться.

Он быстро прошел и сел в кресло рядом с Харви. На что тот отреагировал легким кивком головы в его сторону и коротким приветствием.

— Мой помощник Майк Росс. А это мистер Джон Келлерман и Ричард Донован….

Майк, наконец, разглядел клиента и его помощника, после чего слова Харви превратились в шум. Перед глазами мгновенно замелькали картинки.

_«Разбросанные по столу вещи больно упираются в ребра, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что происходит потом. Навалившийся сверху буквально втрахивает его в поверхность стола, разрывая на части. Хочется кричать, но из горла вырываются лишь сдавленные всхлипы. Кажется, что лишний вздох причинит еще большую боль. Ничего не видно из-за слез, застилающих глаза…»_

Майк вынырнул из воспоминаний. Харви говорил о чем-то с клиентом, время от времени бросая вопросительные взгляды в его сторону. Росс попытался вникнуть в суть дела, прислушиваясь к беседе. Но, видимо, все важное было сказано, и сейчас они решали, когда назначить встречу с каким-то Кристианом Стоу.  
Келлерман почти не смотрел на Майка. Лишь прощаясь, Джон задержал его ладонь в своей чуть дольше, чем нужно и посмотрел в глаза.

— Рад был увидеть тебя, передавай привет Тревору.

Харви попрощался с клиентом и вопросительно приподнял бровь, одним этим движением задавая несколько вопросов. Когда Майк никак на это не отреагировал, как делал всегда, Спектер спросил:

— Ты знаком с Джоном Келлерманом?

— Да, — кивнул Майк, но продолжать не стал, как ожидал от него Харви.

— Да что с тобой сегодня?

— Ничего, — Росс постарался придать голосу непринужденности.

— Не держи меня за идиота. Если твое «ничего» мешает делу, то лучше сразу с этим разобраться.

— Это не помешает делу, — решительно заявил Майк, наконец, взяв себя в руки.

— Вот и отлично, — Спектер напоследок одарил Росса долгим изучающим взглядом и вышел из кабинета.

* * *

Позже Майк изучил дело Келлермана. Джон Келлерман был конгрессменом и баллотировался в Сенат. А Кристиан Стоу журналистом, который написал статью, где он обвинял Келлермана в денежных махинациях. Джон добился его увольнения, заявив на пресс-конференции, что статья была проплачена его противниками. И теперь Стоу собирался довести дело до суда, не желая признавать поражение. Майк задумался, зарывшись в бумаги, и поэтому, когда в кабинет вошел Спектер, он вздрогнул.

— Ты просмотрел дело?

— Да, только чего именно от нас хочет Келлерман? Если он действительно чист, то без проблем выиграет суд, и его репутация будет спасена.

— Если дело попадет в суд, то процесс, скорее всего, растянется надолго и на момент выборов Келлерман предстанет не в лучшем свете, — пояснил Харви, располагаясь в кресле. — Мы должны договориться со Стоу.

— Не уверен, что он согласится, — Майк задумчиво повертел карандаш. — Что Кристиан может получить от сделки?

— Восстановление в должности, к примеру.  


— Но для начала нам нужно с ним встретиться.  


— Что мы и сделаем завтра. А сегодня ты найдешь информацию о Кристиане и его скандальную статью. И постарайся узнать, чем Келлерман так не угодил Стоу.  


— Хорошо, — коротко кивнул Майк, поднимаясь.  


— Кстати, — остановил его Харви, — расскажешь, как познакомился с Джоном?  


— Не горю желанием.  


— Это был не совсем вопрос, — Спектер откинулся на спинку кресла и в упор посмотрел на Майка.  


Росс замер, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами.  


— Тревор был должен денег Келлерману, но не мог достать нужную сумму.  


— Пока я не вижу здесь связи с тобой, — Харви продолжал сверлить его взглядом.  


— Я решил встретиться с Джоном и заключить сделку.  


— Сделку?  


— Да, Келлерман простит долг Тревору, если я отработаю его деньги, — неохотно продолжил Майк.  


— И он согласился?  


Росс кивнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и мысленно умоляя Спектера прекратить допрос. Но тот не собирался останавливаться на этом.  


— И что же тебе нужно было делать?  


— Думаю, ты заметил, что у меня есть некоторые способности, — Майк раздраженно взмахнул рукой, показывая на свою голову, и решился посмотреть на Харви.  
Спектер изучал его какое-то время, потом кивнул, словно что-то для себя решив.  


— Свободен.  


Майк вышел из кабинета. Харви видел сквозь стеклянные двери, как Росс быстро зашагал прочь, опустив голову. Спектер вздохнул: Майк так и не научился врать.

* * *

Майк поднялся из-за стола, только когда нашел всю информацию, которую можно было достать в сети. Он обзвонил кучу народа, наводя справки. Где-то его не хотели даже слушать, но кое-кто рассказал нечто интересное. Росс поспешил к Спектеру, чтобы поделиться найденной информацией.  


«Нужно снова взять себя в руки, иначе Харви не прекратит задавать вопросы. Просто неприятные воспоминания, все в прошлом», — убеждал себя Майк, направляясь к кабинету Спектера.  


Он распахнул двери, прошел и уселся в кресло напротив. Харви говорил по телефону, он лишь недовольно покосился на Майка.  


— Я, кажется, когда-то просил тебя не врываться ко мне в кабинет, когда я говорю по телефону, — он чуть повысил голос, положив трубку.  
Майк проигнорировал эту воспитательную речь и положил на стол бумаги.  


— Здесь статья Стоу. Если рассказать в двух словах, то Кристиан обвиняет Келлермана в отмывании денег через благотворительность. Но никаких доказательств не предоставляет, лишь рассуждения и предположения.  


— Что еще есть по Стоу?  


— Еще я узнал, что его сестра Николь довольно долго работала помощником Келлермана, но потом вдруг уволилась по собственному желанию.  


— Думаю, нелюбовь Кристиана к Джону кроется где-то здесь, — кивнул Спектер, листая бумаги.  


— Вот и я так подумал, поэтому связался с подругой Николь. Элизабет утверждает, что у Джона с Николь был роман. И незадолго до увольнения что-то произошло. По словам Элизабет, Николь узнала то, чего ей не следовало знать.  


— Интересно, — протянул Харви, откидываясь на спинку кресла и чуть отъезжая назад. — Нужно будет встретиться с сестрой Стоу.  


— Это вряд ли, ее нет в городе. Николь уехала почти сразу, как уволилась.  


— Значит, завтра нам нужно поговорить по душам с Кристианом.  


— Сомневаюсь, что он нам расскажет больше, чем мы знаем, — Майк покачал головой.  


— Я могу быть убедительным, — хитро улыбнулся Спектер.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Майк вышел из здания фирмы, на улице давно стемнело и моросил мелкий дождь. Осень уже перевалила за середину, погружая город в уныние. Нью-Йорк в это время года особенно мрачен. Майк поежился и оглянулся в поисках такси, но ни одной машины поблизости не наблюдалось. Через пару минут возле него притормозил черный автомобиль, задняя дверь распахнулась.  


— Садись, — раздался голос, который нельзя было не узнать.  
Росс невольно сделал шаг назад.  


— Да брось, всего лишь поговорим, — Келлерман чуть подался вперед, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Садись.  


Майк выдохнул и сел в машину. Джон повернулся к нему, впиваясь холодным взглядом, губы расплылись в подобии улыбки.  


— Так о чем вы хотели поговорить? — начал Росс, чтобы прервать затянувшееся молчание. — Кажется, сегодня мы все обсудили.  


— Этот разговор касается только нас двоих, — Джон кивнул водителю, чтобы он отъезжал.  


— Куда мы едем? — Майк посмотрел в окно, чтобы понять в какую сторону направляется машина.  


— Я подвезу тебя до дома. И хватит уже задавать вопросы, — в голосе Келлермана послышалось раздражение. — Лучше помолчи и послушай меня.  
Майк поджал губы, хотя слова возражения уже вертелись на языке.  


— Когда вы с Харви начнете свое расследование, а я уверен, что начнете, может всплыть одна запись, — Джон сделал паузу, потирая подбородок. — Кое-что на ней покажется тебе знакомым.  


Росс похолодел, понимая, к чему клонит Келлерман.  


— И чего вы хотите от меня?  


— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал вид, что содержание записи к тебе никак не относится. Больше мне от тебя ничего не требуется.  


— Но…  


— Я, кажется, все доходчиво объяснил, — прервал Майка Келлерман. — Выполнишь все в точности, как я тебе сказал, и вы с Харви выиграете мое дело. В итоге все счастливы.  


Майк кивнул и повернулся к окну, сдерживая подступившую злость. Прошло время, но история повторяется. Келлерман говорит, а он просто делает и не задает вопросов. Росс почувствовал, как ногти впиваются в ладонь, и постарался расслабиться.  


— Как там поживает Тревор? — поинтересовался Джон голосом доброго дядюшки.  
Майк резко повернулся к Келлерману, это двуличие раздражало его.  


— Я с ним больше не общаюсь.  


— Неужели ты поумнел, Майки? — одобрительно воскликнул Джон и, заметив вопросительный взгляд Росса, продолжил. — Ты думаешь, я имел с ним дело, потому что ценил его человеческие качества? Как раз наоборот.  


Келлерман достал сигарету и закурил. Некоторое время они ехали молча. Когда машина почти подъехала к дому Майка, он решился спросить.  


— Почему уволилась Николь?  


— Не думаю, что это тебя касается, — лицо Келлермана словно окаменело.  


— Завтра у нас встреча со Стоу, скорее всего он сам нам расскажет, — Майк почувствовал уверенность, когда заговорил о деле. — Будет проще, если мы узнаем это от вас.  


— Николь увидела то, что не предназначалось ей. Она просто написала заявление об увольнении и уехала. Это наше с ней дело, но Кристиану обязательно нужно было влезть. Не знаю, что она рассказала брату, но это его не касается, — разозлился Келлерман.  


— Тогда какую роль в этой истории играет запись, о которой вы говорили?  


— Есть вероятность, что она у Стоу, — Джон снова взял себя в руки, — но если ты сделаешь все, как я тебе сказал, то запись бесполезна.  


По спине Майка побежали мурашки от осознания того, что запись может увидеть кто угодно, в том числе и Харви. Он больше не проронил ни слова, погрузившись в размышления. Автомобиль подъехал к дому. Майк попрощался и поспешил выбраться из машины. Только оказавшись на улице, он вздохнул полной грудью, словно не дышал всю дорогу. Автомобиль рванул с места, вскоре скрывшись за поворотом. Майк еще некоторое время стоял возле дома, вдыхая холодный осенний воздух, пропитанный сыростью. Но усилившийся дождь заставил его вынырнуть из своих мыслей и зайти внутрь.


	3. Chapter 3

На встрече Стоу старался подробно отвечать на заданные вопросы, иногда советуясь со своим адвокатом. Харви спросил о статье. Кристиан охотно поделился мотивами ее написания.  


— Я узнал от одного знакомого о махинациях Келлермана. Он обещал подтвердить свои слова в суде, если до него дойдет дело, но исчез, как только началась шумиха.  


— То есть вы признаете, что статья построена лишь на словах вашего знакомого и собственных догадках? И у вас нет ничего против Келлермана?  


— Признаю, что свои слова я не могу подкрепить доказательствами. Но на ваш второй вопрос я не могу ответить однозначно.  


— Значит, у вас что-то есть? — Харви подался вперед, с интересом изучая собеседника.  
Майк замер рядом, понимая, что Стоу, скорее всего, имеет в виду запись.  


— Есть, — кивнул Кристиан, — правда это немного из другой области. Так или иначе, это не добавит плюсов его избирательной кампании.  


— Погодите, сейчас мы рассматриваем дело о клевете, а не о репутации, — заметил Спектер.  


— Я знаю, но дело еще не в суде. Если Келлерман подаст на меня в суд по поводу клеветы, я опубликую запись, — пожал плечами Стоу.  


— Вы собираетесь шантажировать Джона?  


— Мой клиент не собирается никого шантажировать. Он предлагает сделку, — вмешался адвокат Кристиана. — Келлерман не подает в суд и содействует в восстановлении моего клиента в должности. А Кристиан, соответственно, отдает ему запись и подписывает договор о неразглашении.  


— Это ваши условия? — уточнил Харви.  


— Да, я считаю их более чем выгодными для вашего клиента.  


— Мы обсудим это с ним. Но мне хотелось бы взглянуть на запись, чтобы знать, о чем конкретно идет речь.  


Стоу вопросительно посмотрел на своего адвоката, тот кивнул в ответ. Кристиан протянул флешку.  


— Вам, как адвокату Келлермана, лучше убедить его принять мои условия, — посоветовал Стоу.  


— Я, как адвокат, способен самостоятельно решать, что лучше для моего клиента, — холодно заметил Харви. — Вы хотите, чтобы я сейчас посмотрел запись?  


— Не обязательно, это копия, можете оставить ее себе.  


— Хорошо, я ознакомлюсь с ее содержанием позже. Мы с вами свяжемся для дальнейших переговоров, — Харви положил флешку в карман, поднимаясь.  


Стоу со своим адвокатом тоже поднялись и направились к двери, когда Спектер спросил.  


— А какую роль во всем этом играет ваша сестра?  


Кристиан замер, затем обернулся.  


— Не впутывайте ее сюда, — в его голосе читалось предупреждение.  


— Значит, она играет здесь немаловажную роль, — заключил Спектер. — Спасибо, это все, что я хотел узнать. Всего доброго.  


Кристиан и его адвокат покинули кабинет. Харви задумчиво постучал пальцами по спинке стула и перевел взгляд на Майка.  


— За всю встречу я не услышал от тебя ни слова. Ты дал обет молчания?  


— Что? Нет, — поспешил оправдаться Майк, — просто я не видел необходимости моего участия в разговоре.  


— Какой полезный навык, — заметил Спектер, выходя из кабинета для переговоров и направляясь к своему.  


Майк некоторое время сидел на месте, но потом вспомнил про запись, лежащую в кармане Харви, и подскочил. Он ворвался в кабинет и замер на пороге. Спектер вопросительно посмотрел на него, открывая ноутбук.  


— Когда же ты перестанешь вламываться ко мне в кабинет?  


— Ты собираешься смотреть запись?  


— Да, и тебе в этом участвовать не обязательно.  


— Но мне интересно! — слишком резко произнес Майк, и Харви удивленно приподнял бровь.  


— Хорошо, садись, если так интересно, — Спектер повернул ноутбук, вставляя флешку.  
Росс поспешно подвинул стул, игнорируя желание избавиться от записи, выкинув ее в окно. Харви щелкнул по значку видео, и Майк впился взглядом в экран.  


Видео начиналось вполне безобидно. Келлерман сидел за столом, перебирая бумаги. Звука не было, да и качество записи оставляло желать лучшего. Понять, что это Джон можно было только по его фигуре и прическе.  
Майк немного расслабился. Возможно, Келлерман прав, если он никак себя не выдаст, то никто и не узнает его. Еще несколько минут на видео ничего не происходило. Джон ответил на звонок, последовал короткий разговор и он положил трубку. Скорее всего, секретарша доложила о приходе Майка. И действительно, дверь открылась и на пороге появилась знакомая фигура.  
Майк бросил взгляд на Харви, желая убедиться, что тот не узнал его. Спектер внимательно смотрел видео, не обращая внимания на Майка. Росс успокоился и снова перевел взгляд на монитор.  


Он помнил этот разговор и свои чувства в тот день. Это вторая их встреча. На первой Майк буквально сдался в рабство Келлерману. На вопрос Джона: «Ты действительно так дорожишь дружбой с Тревором и готов пойти на все ради него?», Майк ответил «да».  
И теперь он ожидал чего угодно от второй встречи. В голове вырисовывались жуткие картины того, как Джон дает ему в руки пистолет и заставляет убить кого-то. Но то, что случилось на самом деле, убило что-то у него внутри.  
Майк понял, что слишком погрузился в свои мысли и уже не видит происходящего на экране, где Келлерман толкает его на стол, расстегивая ремень.  
Росс вспоминает, что рядом Харви только когда тот проматывает запись вперед, не желая видеть все подробности. Она обрывается на моменте, когда Майк на трясущихся ногах направляется к двери. Хоть звука и нет, но в ушах до сих пор звучит спокойный, лишенный эмоций голос Джона: «Туалет прямо по коридору».  


— Вот ублюдок, — произносит Харви, — это же еще совсем мальчишка!  
Майк вздрагивает от резкого голоса, прозвучавшего в тишине после долгого молчания.  
Спектер переводит взгляд на него, и Майк видит, как гнев в глазах Харви сменяется беспокойством.  


— Эй, с тобой все нормально?  


— Да, — ответ получается тихим, и он добавляет громче, — я работал на него и не представлял, что Джон может сделать такое.  


Спектер кивнул, беспокойство почти ушло из его взгляда.  


— Но каким бы подонком не был Келлерман, он наш клиент и мы обязаны его защищать, — Харви извлек флешку, сунув ее в карман. — Завтра нам предстоит серьезный разговор с Джоном. Когда этот мальчишка даст показания в суде, Келлерман лишится не только должности, но и свободы.  


— А если все это было по собственному желанию? — неуверенно спросил Майк.  


— Может, и было, но выглядит так, будто по собственному желанию Джона.  
В кабинете снова воцарилось молчание. Спектер откинулся на спинку кресла, покачиваясь в нем. Майк поднялся, не в силах больше сидеть на месте. Харви вопросительно посмотрел на него.  


— Нужно кое-что проверить, — соврал он, быстрым шагом направляясь к выходу.  


Спектер бросил взгляд ему вслед и замер. Знакомая походка, телосложение… Несколько секунд он мысленно сравнивал увиденное до этого и сейчас. Нет, это не мог быть Майк, только не он.


	4. Chapter 4

Майк не выспался. Мысли о предстоящем разговоре с Джоном не давали заснуть почти всю ночь. Когда он пришел на работу, то первым делом направился к Спектеру. Встреча была назначена во второй половине дня, но Майку хотелось узнать план действий. Приблизившись к кабинету, Росс увидел, что Харви нет на месте.

— Его нет, — произнесла Донна.  


— Я вижу. И где он?  


— На встрече с Келлерманом.  


— Он пошел на встречу, ничего не сказав об этом мне? — Майк невольно повысил голос.  


— Ты давно заделался его начальником? — поинтересовалась Донна.  


— Но мы собирались…  


— Мы? И давно вы женаты?  


Майк поджал губы и замолчал, почувствовав себя глупо.  


— Скажешь Харви, что я заходил, — он развернулся и пошел к себе.  
Внутри кипела обида на Спектера смешанная со страхом. Как он будет смотреть Харви в глаза, если тот узнает правду? Он не сможет вынести презрения во взгляде. Почему для него это так важно? Майк не хотел признаваться в этом даже себе.

Харви не было долго, за это время Майк успел разобраться с некоторыми делами, которые поручал Луис, помог Рейчел и уже принялся убираться в столе. За этим занятием его застал Спектер. Майк не сразу его заметил, погрузившись в ворох бумаг и надев наушники. Подняв голову, он вздрогнул, обнаружив перед собой Харви. Тот стоял напротив и смотрел на него. Майк не мог понять, что именно изменилось в этом взгляде. Он замер, ожидая худшего.  


— За мной, — коротко бросил Спектер.  


Всю дорогу до кабинета они шли молча, но когда дверь за Майком закрылась, Спектер резко развернулся к нему. Потом посмотрел куда-то в сторону Донны и отключил связь, зная о ее привычке подслушивать. Теперь, когда никто не мог их услышать, Харви произнес.  


— Я поговорил с Джоном. И кое-что мне не понравилось.  


— И что же? — нерешительно спросил Майк.  


— То, что он мне врет. И знаешь, что мне не нравится еще больше?  


Росс медленно покачал головой, и Харви продолжил.  


— Что в этом участвуешь ты, — он сделал ударение на последнем слове.  


— Участвую в чем?  


— Майк, ты не умеешь врать, но усиленно этим занимаешься с тех пор, как мы взялись за дело Келлермана. Во что он тебя втянул?  


— С чего ты взял? — Росс попытался изобразить оскорбленный вид.  


— Я не идиот. Моя профессия заключается в том, чтобы видеть такие вещи. Либо мне расскажешь ты, либо я узнаю все сам. И если ты хочешь выбрать второй вариант, то учти тот факт, что это твое последнее дело в роли моего помощника. Наши взаимоотношения должны основываться на доверии. Если не уверен, что можешь положиться на того, кто рядом, лучше избавиться от этого человека сразу.  


Майк оторопел от услышанного. Спектер говорил на полном серьезе. Из комнаты словно выкачали воздух, Майк сделал вдох, но он вышел каким-то слабым. Он боялся открыться, но страх потерять все, что он имел сейчас, был сильнее. Сделав еще один судорожный вдох, он посмотрел на Харви.  


— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня, — просьба прозвучала жалко.  


В глазах Харви появилось сомнение, но он бы не был Спектером, если бы поддался ему.  


— Ты всегда можешь выбрать второй вариант.  


— И я выбираю второй вариант, — твердо сказал Майк.  


Харви не смог скрыть разочарование.  


— То есть тебе наплевать на все, чего ты добился? И ты просто уйдешь, когда мы закроем дело?  


— Мне не наплевать, — сдерживаясь, произнес Майк. — Но и рассказать всего я не могу.  


— Что же это за тайна такая, почему ты так защищаешь ее? Что такого для тебя сделал Келлерман? — Харви повысил голос, скидывая маску спокойствия.  


— Сделал ДЛЯ меня? — сорвался Майк. — Ты думаешь, я благодарен ему и поэтому защищаю? Да он…  


Майк резко замолчал, понимая, что Харви просто использует один из своих приемов и давит на него, добиваясь правды. Но от этого понимания не стало легче. Хотелось скинуть этот груз, рассказав все.  


— Что он? Скажи мне, что именно он заставил тебя сделать? — Харви не собирался отступать.  


— Меня никто не заставлял, я сам согласился на это! У нас с Келлерманом был уговор, и я просто выполнял свою часть сделки.  


— Что ты делал? — Спектер продолжал, подходя ближе.  


— Я ничего не делал! Все, что нужно было, делал Джон. В мои обязанности входило быть послушным, пока меня имеют, на записи это отлично видно, — Майк сказал все это, понимая, что назад свои слова уже не забрать.  


Харви замер напротив, осознавая услышанное. Вчера подобные мысли закрались ему в голову, но после встречи с Келлерманом, он был уверен, что ошибся. Джон назвал имя парня, дал его адрес и заверил, что тот даст показания в суде. Келлерман уверял, что все было по взаимному согласию. Харви окатила волна гнева.  


— Почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше? — Спектер почти навис над Майком.  


— А что бы это изменило?  


Росс попытался обойти Харви, но тот остановил его, хватая за плечи и заставляя посмотреть в глаза.  


— Ты же это не серьезно? Неужели ты думаешь, что узнав обо всем этом, я просто забуду и приму как должное?  


— Не думаю, что ты забудешь, — покачал головой Майк, — именно поэтому я собираюсь уйти, как только все закончится.  


Он сделал попытку высвободиться из рук Харви, но тот сильнее сжал пальцы на его плечах.  


— Сейчас ты успокоишься, и мы решим, что будем делать дальше.  


— Что именно ты хочешь решить? Разве что-то изменилось? — Майк видел, что Харви очень зол, и постарался сгладить ситуацию. — Ничего не изменилось. Келлерман наш клиент, и мы будем защищать его. Если будет нужно, я выступлю в суде и подтвержу, что все происходящее на записи было по взаимному согласию. И это правда.  


Харви почувствовал, что слишком сильно сжимает плечи Майка и отпустил его, сделав шаг назад. Должно быть, они странно выглядели сквозь прозрачные стены офиса, но ему сейчас было плевать на это. На той записи был Майк, его Майк. Кадры всплывали в памяти один за другим. Желание уничтожить Джона только усиливалось, и где-то далеко возникла потребность не отпускать Росса. Мысль о том, что он собирался уходить, пугала Харви, в чем он боялся признаться даже себе. Спектер потер лицо ладонью, стараясь унять злость.  


— Сколько тебе было лет?  


— Достаточно.  


— Достаточно для чего? — Харви снова повысил голос и шагнул ближе. — Достаточно для того, чтобы тебя трахал какой-то ублюдок?  


Майк попятился, упираясь в край стола, слова Харви больно ударили. Перед глазами возник кабинет Келлермана, подходящий все ближе Джон, от которого некуда деться…  


— Эй, — Спектер легко коснулся его руки.  


Майк отшатнулся, не сумев побороть нахлынувший страх.  


— Извини, я не должен был, — Харви растерянно посмотрел на него.  


— Ничего, все нормально, просто воспоминания, от которых я так долго пытался избавиться, снова начинают преследовать меня, — Майк запустил пальцы в волосы. — Мне нужно пройтись.  


— Один ты сейчас никуда не пойдешь, — предупредил Спектер.  


— Я пока в состоянии самостоятельно передвигаться. Если ты боишься, что я опять накурюсь, то могу пообещать, что не сделаю этого.  


— Нет, у меня есть идея получше, — Харви достал из ящика папку. — Займись этим делом, будет повод прогуляться и мне спокойнее.  


Когда Майк вышел из кабинета, Спектер связался с Донной.  


— Донна, ты, кажется, была знакома с секретарем Келлермана…


	5. Chapter 5

— Какого черта ты не берешь трубку? — терпение Спектера было на исходе, когда Майк, наконец, ответил на звонок.  


На другом конце послышались непонятные звуки, затем все стихло.  


— Здесь шумно, — ответил Майк, странно растягивая слова, — и я не слышал, когда ты звонил.  


— Где ты вообще находишься?  


— Эм, в туалете, — почему-то шепотом сказал Майк.  


— В каком еще туалете? — раздраженно спросил Харви.  


— В мужском, — пробормотал Росс.  


— Ладно, ты разобрался с моим поручением?  


— Да, там плевое дело, завтра принесу подписанный договор. Представляешь, тот парень даже не стал спорить со мной, — захихикал Майк.  


— Ты накурился? — перебил его Спектер.  


— Что? Нет, я же обещал, — он замолчал на некоторое время и потом добавил. — Я напился. И пока ты не начал на меня орать, хочу предупредить, что про алкоголь я в своем обещании ничего не говорил. Как адвокат…  


— Так, адвокат, собирайся и тащи свою задницу домой. Завтра у нас важное слушание, и тебе нужно выглядеть, по крайней мере, прилично, на безупречный вид я уже не надеюсь.  


— А я собирался ехать полчаса назад, — признался Майк.  


— И что же тебя остановило?  


— Почему-то у меня не получилось сесть на велосипед, и я решил, раз придется ехать на такси, то можно пропустить еще пару стаканов.  


Спектер пробормотал что-то вроде «идиот».  


— Скажи, где ты находишься?  


— Ты тоже хочешь напиться? Не скажу, тебе нельзя, ведь ты должен выглядеть бе-зу-преч-но, — по слогам произнес Майк.  


— Где ты находишься? — рявкнул Харви.  


— В баре на перекрестке 15-ой Восточной и Седьмой улицы, там еще…  


— Знаю, сейчас приеду. А ты не вздумай больше пить, лучше выйди на улицу и проветрись.  


Харви приехал минут через пятнадцать. Припарковавшись у бара, он окинул взглядом улицу в поисках Майка. Неподалеку он увидел худощавого парня, сидящего на лавочке. Майк низко опустил голову, зарывшись пальцами в волосы.  


Спектер вздохнул и выбрался из машины. Когда он приблизился к Россу, тот даже не заметил, продолжая смотреть вниз.  


— Майк? — позвал Харви.  


Он вздрогнул и поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть, кто перед ним.  


— Харвиии, — протянул он, — я так напился. Должно быть, ты считаешь меня жалким. Но я так устал от всего.  


— Я не считаю тебя жалким, — серьезно ответил Спектер, — но я считаю, что тебе нужно домой, поднимайся.  


Харви протянул руку, помогая Майку встать. Тот пошатнулся, цепляясь за его рукав.  


— Ты сейчас говоришь это из жалости ко мне. Конечно, я понимаю. Я сам себя презираю.  


— Прекрати, — Спектер встряхнул Майка, но тот все продолжал бормотать. Харви взял его лицо в свои ладони, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Ты не слабак, и я никогда не буду тебя презирать, запомни.  


Майк некоторое время смотрел на Харви, пытаясь разглядеть ложь, но не увидел ее. Уголки его губ поползли вверх.  


— Харви, скажи честно, ты же любишь меня?  


— Если я сказал, что не презираю тебя и не считаю жалким, то это еще не значит, что я намерен терпеть твои идиотские вопросы.  


— Ну я же вижу, — заулыбался Майк, утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею Харви.  


— Лучше бы ты накурился, возможно, вел бы себя адекватнее, — пробормотал Спектер. — Пойдем.  


Харви потянул его в сторону машины. Майк послушно поплелся рядом. Усадив его на заднее сиденье, Спектер сел за руль.  


— А где твой водитель?  


— Я отпустил его, если ты не заметил, то уже довольно-таки поздно.  


— Обычно это не мешает тебе задерживать людей на работе, — заметил Майк, укладываясь сзади.  


— Это не мешает мне задерживать тебя, — усмехнулся Харви, наблюдая за ним в зеркало заднего вида.  


— Я же говорил, что ты меня любишь.


	6. Chapter 6

В зале суда находилось всего несколько человек, только основные действующие лица. Это было предварительное слушание дела, где стороны могли договориться о прекращении судебного разбирательства.  
Майк мучился от дикой головной боли, он выпил две таблетки, но легче не стало. Рядом сидел серьезный Харви, около него Келлерман. Стоу и его адвокат расположились на противоположной стороне.  


Наконец, появился судья. Майк на автомате следовал протоколу, он не хотел здесь находиться, и в голове вертелась мысль о побеге. Сейчас от него ничего не требовалось. Перед началом слушания Спектер приказал ему молчать до тех пор, пока его не спросят, если до этого дойдет дело. Поэтому Майк просто пытался слушать, хотя отбойные молотки в голове мешали даже думать.  
Майк слышал только отдельные фразы судьи, остальные голоса слились в один сплошной поток.  


«То есть вы продолжаете настаивать на виновности мистера Келлермана и не собираетесь соглашаться на его условия разрешения спора? Стороны не пришли к компромиссу. Дело передается в суд. Заседание состоится шестого ноября, во вторник».  
Майк посмотрел на Харви, но сейчас невозможно было ничего увидеть на его лице. Спектер не выражал никаких эмоций по этому поводу.

Когда они остались втроем, Келлерман усмехнулся.  


— Если вся надежда Кристиана была только на запись, то, кажется, дело мы выиграли.  


— Никогда не будьте так уверены в победе, если до решающей битвы еще достаточно времени, — задумчиво проговорил Харви.  


— Что вы имеете в виду?  


— Чем больше времени, тем больше возможностей у соперника для подготовки.  


— У меня складывается впечатление, что вы не хотите выиграть дело, — Джон с вызовом посмотрел на Спектера.  


— Хм, интересное предположение. А у меня такое впечатление, что вы не все мне рассказали, — Харви поднялся и в упор посмотрел на Келлермана.  


— Я рассказал вам достаточно. Что еще вы хотите знать?  


— Вот и я прилагаю «достаточно» усилий, чтобы выиграть дело. Я хочу знать, действительно ли обвинение в отмывании денег является клеветой?  


— У Стоу нет доказательств, значит это клевета. Мы закончили? Я плачу вам деньги не для того, чтобы вы меня обвиняли. В ваши обязанности входит моя защита, насколько я знаю, любыми способами в рамках закона. А теперь прошу меня извинить, мне нужно идти. Всего доброго, — Келлерман развернулся и направился к выходу.  


Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Харви посмотрел на Майка, за все время не проронившего ни слова. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, подперев голову рукой.  


— Все нормально? — голос Спектера чуть смягчился.  


— Угу, — Майк открыл глаза, — ты был прав, не следовало мне вчера так напиваться.  
Харви закатил глаза и пошел к двери.  


— Пойдем, алкоголик.

***

Весь день Спектер отсылал Майка по каким-то пустяковым поручениям. К вечеру он измотался так, что хотелось лечь и проспать месяца три.  
Майк вошел в кабинет к Харви, бросил бумаги на стол и буквально рухнул на диван.  


— Чем ты сегодня весь день занимался, что я бегал и выполнял твои задания? — он устало потер шею.  


— Мне написать отчет? — поинтересовался Харви, не поднимая головы от документов.  


— Это как-то связано с нашим делом? — не унимался Майк.  


Спектер оторвался от работы и внимательно посмотрел на помощника. Тот поежился под его взглядом.  


— Иди домой, Майк, — вместо ответа сказал Харви.  


— Ты что-то задумал? — Росс поднялся и подошел к столу, упираясь в него руками. — Обычно ты себя так не ведешь.  


— А ты знаешь, как я себя веду обычно? — Спектер откинулся на спинку, с интересом посмотрев на Майка.  


— Ну, точно не так.  


— Иди домой, — настойчиво повторил Харви.  


— Я никуда не пойду, пока ты мне не расскажешь, что именно задумал. Меня это дело тоже касается, — Майк упрямо сложил руки на груди.  


— Ты мой помощник, и это дело касается тебя, только когда я тебе скажу. А пока я справляюсь сам, — Спектер встал, намереваясь выпроводить упрямца.  


— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я оставался в стороне? — возмутился Майк, но не сдвинулся с места, когда Харви попытался подтолкнуть его к выходу.  


— Я этого не говорил, — твердо произнес Спектер. — Но я знаю, какое значение для тебя имеет это дело, поэтому не хочу, чтобы твои чувства мешали работе.  


— Я в состоянии держать их под контролем, — зло бросил Майк, но мысленно осознавая, что Харви прав. Чувства не дают думать разумно, ему хочется провалить дело Келлермана. Отомстить за то, что даже сейчас он ощущает страх, когда Спектер стоит так близко, и некуда отступить. Майк понимал, что Харви не причинит ему вреда, но чувство сродни панике начинало разрастаться внутри.  


Спектер что-то говорил, но его слова доносились словно издалека. Когда он сделал шаг вперед, Майк вскинул руки в защитном жесте. Харви поймал его ладони, не приближаясь больше, но и не собираясь отступать. Он попытался поймать взгляд Майка, продолжая говорить что-то успокаивающее. Наконец, это ему удалось, и слова стали громче, начиная обретать смысл.  


— Майк, что случилось? Ответь мне, пожалуйста, не молчи, — Спектер поглаживал большими пальцами его ладони, пытаясь успокоить.  


— Снова, — выдохнул Майк, — эти воспоминания. Ты был близко, и я…испугался. Я действительно не могу держать чувства под контролем. Ты был прав, когда решил заняться этим делом сам, ты справишься лучше.  


Харви отпустил ладони Майка, которые все это время держал в своих руках.  


— Да, — кивнул он, — лучше меня с этим делом не справится никто.


	7. Chapter 7

До суда оставалось меньше недели. С каждым днем нервы Майка сдавали все сильнее. Спектер ничего не говорил, просто молча указывая на ошибки в делах, закрывал глаза на невнимательность. Но когда Майк наорал на Донну и собирался поспорить с Джессикой, это перешло все границы.  


Поймав удачный момент, пока рядом никого не было, Харви буквально за шкирку затолкал Росса в туалет, плотно закрывая за собой дверь.  


— Какого хрена? — возмутился Майк.  


— Это я у тебя должен спросить, — Харви ткнул в него пальцем. – Я, конечно, все понимаю, ты нервничаешь, но это уже выходит за рамки дозволенного. Не нужно срываться на Донне, а уж тем более спорить с Джессикой!  


— Я не срывался, а Джессика…  


— Ты даже со мной сейчас споришь, хотя прекрасно понимаешь, что я прав.  


— Извини, — Майк подошел к зеркалу и уперся руками о раковину.  


— Я думаю, тебе следует обратиться к специалисту.  


Майк бросил резкий взгляд на Харви, встречаясь с ним глазами в отражении.  


— Я справлюсь с этим сам, — твердо сказал он, стискивая пальцами края раковины.  
Спектер подошел ближе, Майк напрягся.  


— Вот видишь, об этом я и говорю, — Харви остановился, — ты не можешь расслабиться, даже когда рядом только я.  


Росс горько усмехнулся. Спектер и не представлял насколько он прав насчет специалиста, и как далек от истинных причин такого поведения Майка. Он не мог ничего поделать, но каждый раз, когда Харви был рядом, появлялись абсолютно дикие мысли. А что, если на месте Келлермана был бы Спектер?  


— Я хочу помочь тебе.  


— А я думал, что великому Харви Спектеру плевать на всех, кроме себя, признай, неужели ты беспокоишься о людях, — Майк постарался отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей, переводя тему разговора.  


— Сейчас речь не об этом. Мы говорим о тебе.  


Скрипнула дверь, и вошел Луис. Майк никогда так не был рад его видеть, как сейчас. Воспользовавшись моментом, он быстро выскочил наружу.  


Луис проводил его взглядом, затем удивленно посмотрел на Харви.  


— Я помешал?  


Спектер постарался не выдать своего желания придушить Литта. Он молча вышел следом за Майком, но того уже нигде не было видно.

***

После того раза Майк старался не оставаться с Харви наедине, всеми возможными способами избегая его. Он понимал, что это глупо, и вечно прятаться у него не получится, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Спектер какое-то время пытался поговорить с ним, но оставил свои попытки. Майк почувствовал некоторое облегчение, когда заметил, что Харви больше не посылает ему гневных взглядов, если замечает его где-то на горизонте.  


Облегчение было недолгим. В коридоре Майка поймала Донна и передала записку, при этом пристально и осуждающе посмотрев на него.  


— Я не знаю, что там у вас происходит, а это удивительно, что я чего-то не знаю. Но я тебя предупреждаю, если Харви наделает глупостей, то я спрошу с тебя.  


Майк не нашел, что ответить и просто кивнул.  


— Вот и хорошо, — Донна тряхнула волосами и направилась к лифту.  


Некоторое время Майк пытался понять, что это было и почему Харви наделает глупостей. Затем он вспомнил про записку и все мысли разбежались. Ровным почерком Спектера было написано:  
«Почему-то у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты меня избегаешь, поэтому я решил сделать тебе одолжение. Некоторое время поработаешь с Луисом. А со всеми возражениями обращаться ко мне лично. Знаешь, где меня найти. Х.С.»  
Майк несколько раз перечитал записку. Проскользнувшая было радость сменилась негодованием и возмущением. Получается, Харви только что избавился от него, отдав в распоряжение Луиса. Майк уже было рванул к Спектеру, но резко остановился, поняв, что именно на такую реакцию тот и рассчитывал. Что ж, Луис так Луис. Майк поплелся в его кабинет.  


— Я думал, что Харви никогда не согласится отдать «свою прелесть». Неужели ты ему надоел?  


— Мне кажется, что лучше сразу перейти к официальной части.  


— Я надеялся, что беседа поспособствует образованию дружественной атмосферы. Вы с Харви же всегда болтаете по душам. Но если ты против, то сразу к делу. — Луис достал из ящика стопку бумаг. — Для начала разберись с этим, тут немного накопилось.  


Майк взял папки, собираясь уйти.  


— Надеюсь, до обеда уложишься? У меня есть еще одно поручение.  


— Постараюсь, — кивнул Майк и вышел.  


До обеда уложиться не получилось, разобравшись со всем только около трех, Росс сразу отправился к Луису. Тот, конечно, был недоволен.  


— Харви перехваливает тебя, с этими делами можно было управиться за пару часов.  


— Тогда почему они так долго лежали в ящике вашего стола?  


— Такой мелкой работой я не занимаюсь, пришлось подождать, пока появится кто-то типа тебя.  


Майк был раздражен, а Луис все продолжал выводить его из себя. Кое-как справившись с порывом зашвырнуть что-нибудь в Литта, он напомнил.  


— Было еще какое-то поручение?  


— Да, ты должен съездить в Конгресс-центр и передать документы моему клиенту. И у тебя на это меньше часа, потому что ты слишком долго возился с делами. — Луис протянул пакет. — Здесь все написано, куда и кому передать.  


— Ричард Донован? — прочитал Майк. — Помощник Келлермана?  


— Да, что тебя так смущает? Это не касается вашего с Харви дела, просто поезжай и отдай это ему.  


— Хорошо, — он вышел из кабинета и поспешил к лифту.  


Предстоящая встреча не представлялась Майку чем-то приятным, скорее всего он встретит Келлермана, а это последний человек, которого он хотел видеть сейчас, накануне слушания, которое состоится уже завтра. Он погрузился в свои мысли и не заметил, как в лифт вошел Спектер.  


— Как тебе работается с Луисом? — непринужденно поинтересовался Харви, заставив его подскочить от неожиданности.  


— Эм, нормально.  


— Я рад, — Спектер не смотрел на него, просто стоял рядом.  


— Харви, — начал Майк, но спросил совсем не то, что собирался, — Ричард Донован действительно клиент Луиса?  


Спектер тоже не ожидал именно этого вопроса и удивленно посмотрел на него.  


— Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь?  


— Хотел уточнить, просто Луис послал меня передать ему какие-то документы, — Майк продемонстрировал пакет.  


— Луис отправил тебя к Доновану? — переспросил Харви. — И куда именно?  


— В Конгресс-центр, — неуверенно уточнил Майк, уловив в голосе Спектера стальные нотки.  


— Ты не поедешь туда.  


— Но…  


— Подожди у меня в кабинете, а я пока верну пакет Луису, — Харви нажал кнопку нужного этажа и забрал документы.  


— То есть я больше не работаю на Литта, я правильно понял?  


— Да, ты правильно понял.  


Двери лифта разъехались. Харви еще раз повернулся к Майку.  


— Жди в кабинете и не вздумай снова начать те игры в прятки.


	8. Chapter 8

Харви вошел в кабинет Луиса и положил пакет перед ним на стол. Узнав пакет, Литт возмутился.  


— Почему ты забрал его у Майка? Он должен был отнести документы к Доновану.  


— Уже не должен. Я передумал, Росс больше не работает с тобой, — ничего не объясняя, Спектер развернулся и вышел, чтобы не наблюдать истерику Луиса.  


Но с первого раза попасть к себе не удалось, его перехватила Джессика.  


— Нужно кое-что обсудить.  


— Я через минут пятнадцать подойду, — попытался увильнуть Спектер, но от Джессики так просто не избавиться.  


— Сейчас, Харви, сейчас, — она дала понять, что возражать бесполезно.  


Спектер вздохнул и приготовился слушать.  


— Не здесь, в моем кабинете.  


Харви поплелся за ней, почему-то чувствуя себя школьником, идущим в кабинет директора. Хотелось скорчить рожу или вытворить еще что-то подобное за ее спиной.  
Оказавшись в кабинете, Джессика села на диван, приглашая Харви присесть.  


— Как продвигается дело Келлермана? — она сразу перешла к сути, как только Спектер опустился рядом.  


— Отлично, как и все мои дела.  


— Ты знаешь, он важный клиент. Если Келлерман станет сенатором, это неплохо скажется на репутации нашей фирмы, конечно, при условии, что ты выиграешь дело.  


— И ты позвала меня, чтобы рассказать о том, что я и так прекрасно понимаю?  


— Я позвала тебя, чтобы предупредить, если дело провалится, следовательно, Келлермана обвинят в мошенничестве и будет большой скандал, который отразится на «Пирсон Хардман» не с лучшей стороны.  


— Об этом я тоже знаю, — уточнил Спектер.  


— И последнее, — проигнорировала его реплику Джессика, — я буду обязана тебя понизить до должности младшего партнера, если ты проиграешь дело.  


— Что? — Харви не поверил своим ушам.  


— Ну, ты же не собираешься проигрывать это дело, поэтому тебе нечего бояться.  


— С чего ты решила, что я собираюсь проиграть?  


— Я взяла тебя на работу, я знаю тебя лучше, чем кто-либо другой, и я не дура. Такое объяснение тебя устроит?  


Спектер промолчал.  


— Вот и хорошо, — она улыбнулась. — Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли. Можешь идти.  


Харви поднялся, и когда он был уже у двери, Джессика окликнула его.  


— Удачи на завтрашнем суде.

***

На удивление Харви, Майк никуда не ушел, он терпеливо ждал его в кабинете. Но все желание серьезно поговорить с ним, куда-то испарилось. Спектер сел в свое кресло, и усталость разом навалилась на него. Он потер лицо ладонями, пытаясь отогнать ее от себя.  


— Все нормально? — спросил Майк, пересаживаясь ближе.  


— Все отлично, как и всегда.  


— Да, я заметил, — скептически пробормотал Росс.  


Спектер одарил Майка долгим взглядом, затем поднялся и подошел к окну. Серое ноябрьское небо тяжело нависало над городом. Даже в помещении чувствовался сырой запах поздней осени, словно он пропитал стены насквозь. Харви стоял и смотрел на Нью-Йорк, не замечая, что Майк, не отрываясь, смотрит на него. Наконец, Росс не выдержал затянувшегося молчания и поднялся, тоже подходя к окну.  


— Отсюда открывается прекрасный вид, — заговорил Харви, — мне он нравился.  


— Нравился? А сейчас?  


— И сейчас нравится, только, скорее всего, придется сменить обстановку. — И прежде чем Майк успел задать очередной вопрос, Спектер продолжил. — Итак, завтра состоится суд, я не хочу, чтобы ты волновался…  


— Даже не надейся, ты не сможешь от меня отделаться, я все равно буду там присутствовать, — перебил его Росс.  


— Ну, стоило попытаться, — усмехнулся Харви. — Ты не задействован в процессе, поэтому особых указаний не требуется.  


— А как же запись? — слегка дрогнувший голос, выдал тщательно скрываемое волнение.  


— Она уже не имеет значения, и тема записи больше затрагиваться не должна.  


Майк отвернулся к окну, кусая губу, словно не решаясь задать волнующий его вопрос.  


— Спрашивай уже, — не вытерпел Спектер.  


Майк некоторое время смотрел на него, будто размышляя, стоит ли говорить, потом хитро улыбнулся.  


— Почему ты забрал у меня пакет и вернул его Луису?  


Харви закатил глаза, услышав вопрос.  


— Ты не это хотел узнать!  


— Но спросил это, так что отвечай. Признайся, ты не смог позволить Луису использовать меня как мальчика на побегушках, потому что просто ревнуешь.  


— О да, именно поэтому, ведь только я могу эксплуатировать тебя.  


— Я всегда знал, что ты собственник, — Майк потянулся к одному из баскетбольных мячей.  


— Не трогай, — предупредил Харви.  


— Вот видишь, я же говорил.  


— Ты только что сравнил себя с мячом? — расхохотался Спектер.  


— Ты меня не понял, — недовольно пробурчал Майк.  


— Я все отлично понял. Не забывай, адвокат может услышать в любой фразе все, что он захочет, и использовать против тебя. — Спектер помолчал и потом серьезно добавил. — А вообще, я не хотел, чтобы ты видел Донована или встретил Келлермана в Конгресс-центре.  


— Я знаю.


	9. Chapter 9

В зале, помимо основных действующих лиц, присутствовали несколько представителей прессы, главный редактор газеты, в которой работал Стоу, также здесь были члены благотворительного фонда Келлермана.  


Майк не принимал непосредственного участия в процессе, поэтому он сидел чуть в стороне. Сердце отбивало неровный ритм, хоть Харви и заверил его, что теперь дело не коснется темы записи, и ее не будут выносить на обсуждение. Нервное возбуждение не проходило.  
Майк следил за стрелкой часов, казалось, что он слышит щелчки, отсчитывающие секунды, хотя в зале было довольно шумно. Но все разом притихли, когда появился судья. Харви оглянулся, будто хотел в чем-то убедиться. Майк беззвучно спросил: «Что?». Спектер лишь отрицательно мотнул головой и отвернулся.  


Началось заседание. Все шло как обычно, Харви справлялся играючи, он строил вопросы так, что доводы Стоу и его адвоката казались ничтожными. Спектер выставил Кристиана обычным охотником за сенсациями с личными мотивами отомстить за увольнение сестры. Судья ни разу не остановил Харви, соглашаясь с его выводами. И когда, казалось бы, существенный перевес был на стороне Спектера, случилось то, чего Майк не ожидал. Адвокат Кристиана пригласил важного свидетеля. Вошла сестра Стоу. Келлерман тоже этого не ожидал, он дернулся, словно хотел сорваться навстречу, но потом взял себя в руки.  


— Представьтесь, — попросил судья.  


— Николь Стоу.  


— Вы сестра Кристиана Стоу?  


— Да, — она заправила за ухо прядь светлых волос, пытаясь скрыть этим жестом свой короткий взгляд в сторону брата.  


— Хорошо, — кивнул судья, и обратился к защитнику Кристиана. — Вы можете задавать вопросы.  


— Кем вы приходитесь Джону Келлерману? — сразу спросил он.  


— Я была его помощницей.  


Майк понимал, что адвокат Стоу выбрал тактику на грани травли, и ему было искренне жаль Николь. Ей пришлось рассказать о связи с Келлерманом, о некоторых личных моментах. Его не отпускала мысль, что Харви бы поступил так же. Именно от него бы эти вопросы звучали правильней. Но он был на другой стороне баррикад. Харви стоял с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением лица, хотя каждое слово Николь разбивало построенную им защиту для Келлермана. Она не должна была здесь появиться, все шло не по плану или.… До Майка резко дошло, что именно этого и добивался Спектер. Но почему он сам рушит свое дело, словно играет в поддавки. Росс снова прислушался к Николь, которая как раз говорила про благотворительность.  


— Я оформляла документы, где говорилось о передаче денег на благотворительные нужды, но на самом деле таких организаций не существовало. Деньги шли на разные счета. Кому именно они принадлежали, я не знаю.  


— Вы понимаете, что являетесь соучастницей в совершении мошенничества?  


— Да, понимаю.  


— Почему вы раньше не рассказали об этом?  


Николь замялась, бросила взгляд на Келлермана. Он сидел неподвижно, сцепив пальцы в замок так, что побелели костяшки. Майк знал, что это переломный момент. Еще несколько слов Николь и Спектер проиграет, скорее всего, судья настоит на расследовании, но это уже будет другое дело. Вместе с Харви проиграет и Келлерман. Мысль грела, теплилась где-то в груди, хотя это было неправильно. Личное мешало посмотреть на данную ситуацию здраво.  


— Мисс Стоу, почему вы раньше не рассказали о мошенничестве мистера Келлермана?  


— Я боялась его, боялась потерять работу.  


— Но вы все-таки уволились. Почему?  


— Когда я увидела того мальчишку в его кабинете, я просто не смогла там больше находиться и сбежала.  


— Какого мальчишку?  


— Возражаю, — вмешался Спектер, — это не относится к делу.  


— Протест отклонен, — не согласился судья, — продолжайте.  


— Я увидела мальчишку, лет восемнадцати, он уже несколько раз приходил к мистеру Келлерману. Принесли документы, я хотела отдать их. Когда я подошла к двери, она оказалась чуть приоткрытой и там… — Николь сглотнула, собираясь с мыслями, — Джон…мистер Келлерман буквально насиловал парня. Возможно, мне это показалось, но я просто сбежала. Вспомнив лицо этого парня, когда он каждый раз приходил туда, трудно представить, что это было добровольно. На следующий день я написала заявление об увольнении.  


Майка охватила паника. Ведь Харви обещал, что тема записи больше не будет обсуждаться. Майк видел, как Спектер что-то доказывает судье, как Николь испуганно теребит свой пиджак, отвечая на очередной вопрос адвоката, и как в глазах Келлермана застывает злоба. Харви бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Майка и, увидев страх на его лице, ободряюще улыбнулся. Это казалось удивительным, при условии, что он проигрывает.  


В конце концов судья решил, что личная жизнь действительно не относится к делу, и факт насилия был бы признан только при заявлении пострадавшего. За неимением такового, протест Харви был принят. Спектер задал несколько вопросов Николь, но это уже никак не могло повлиять на исход дела.  


— Вопросов больше нет, — закончил Харви.  


Судья ударил молотком, объявляя, что дело о клевете закрыто и теперь будет рассматриваться дело о мошенничестве в особо крупных размерах, по поводу которого должно быть проведено расследование.  


В этот момент Майк ощутил нечто схожее с чувством после прыжка с парашютом. Еще минуту назад он был на грани, и вот уже находится в подвешенном состоянии. Понимание того, что Келлерман проиграл вскоре должно смениться «приземлением» и осознанием, что вместе с ним проиграл и Харви.  


В зале зашумели, защелкали вспышки камер, и налетели журналисты. Посыпались вопросы, Спектер что-то отвечал, а потом четко прозвучало:  


— Я был адвокатом Джона Келлермана. Дело о клевете закрыто, на этом мои обязанности заканчиваются. Мистера Келлермана в деле о мошенничестве будет защищать другой адвокат.  
Майк не поверил своим ушам, Спектер только что отказался от клиента? Размышления об ощущениях были тут же забыты. Росс поспешил догнать Харви, но вокруг того продолжали толпиться журналисты. Он протиснулся к выходу, собираясь подождать Спектера снаружи. Это оказалось не самой лучшей идеей. На улице тоже было довольно много людей, ведь не все могли присутствовать на суде и теперь дожидались новостей у входа. И для начала ноября было слишком холодно. Майк поежился, начиная замерзать и мечтая быстрее оказаться в теплой машине. Но главным его желанием было спросить у Харви о том, что вообще произошло в суде.  


Спектер появился спустя минут двадцать, за это время Майк успел замерзнуть так, что готов был просто сесть в машину и не спрашивать ни о чем, пока не окажется в «Пирсон Хардман». Харви все еще донимали вопросами, он пытался быть вежливым, отвечая на некоторые из них, и при этом искал Росса глазами. Майк обогнул назойливых журналистов и оказался возле Спектера.  


— Поймай такси и поезжай без меня, — коротко приказал Харви и двинулся сквозь толпу.  
Судя по голосу, возражать ему было бесполезно. Чертыхнувшись, Майк развернулся и пошел ловить такси, на котором мог уехать еще двадцать минут назад и не мерзнуть на улице.  


— Как же я тебя иногда ненавижу, — пробормотал он, пытаясь согреть окоченевшие пальцы.

***

Приехав на работу, Майк почувствовал себя немного странно. Ему казалось, что все смотрят на него, провожая взглядом.  
Лишь встретив Донну, Майк понял, что ему не казалось. Донна посмотрела по сторонам и, убедившись, что никто не видит, затолкнула Росса в лифт.  


— Что ты…  


— Я же тебя предупреждала, что если Харви наделает глупостей, то я спрошу с тебя! Я передумала, и теперь просто тебя убью.  


— Не пойму к чему ты ведешь? Когда он успел наделать глупостей?  


— О, ты все прекрасно понимаешь. Не говори, что не ради тебя Харви проиграл дело, поставил на кон свою репутацию и место старшего партнера, — Донна зло сверкнула глазами.  


— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  


— Лучше не бывает! — рявкнула она.  


— А вот как ТЫ себя чувствуешь после всего этого?  


— Да объясни уже, причем здесь я? — Майк не мог понять, в чем его обвиняют.  


В этот момент двери лифта разъехались. Донна развернулась, останавливая тех, кто собирался войти.  


— Не входить! Ведутся ремонтные работы, — она извинилась за неудобства и нажала кнопку, оставляя за дверью удивленных людей. — Так на чем мы остановились?  


— Ты меня в чем-то обвиняла, — напомнил Майк.  


— Да, и вот к чему я веду. Если я пришла к такому выводу, то и Джессике ничего не стоит это сделать, — предупреждая вопрос Майка, Донна продолжила. — Тебе лучше не пересекаться с Джессикой до того, как с ней поговорит Харви.  


— Ты же только что хотела меня убить. Или мне показалось?  


— Я отходчивая. И если ты не доживешь до завтра, то окажется, что старания Спектера были напрасны.  


— Почему ты решила, что Харви сделал это из-за меня?  


Донна обреченно посмотрела на Майка.  


— Будет лучше, если ты спросишь об этом у него.  


Двери лифта снова разъехались. Донна замахала руками, не давая никому войти.  


— О, мне нужен воздух, не входите, у меня боязнь толпы! — она изображала приступ паники, пока двери не закрылись.  


— И как ты мне предлагаешь скрываться от Джессики?  


— Просто иди домой, а я что-нибудь придумаю.  


— Зачем ты это делаешь?  


— Наверное, я ангел, — немного подумав, серьезно произнесла Донна.

***

Майк не пошел домой, он просто бродил по городу, долго сидел в парке и ушел оттуда только, когда понял, что от холода не чувствует пальцев. Все это время он не прекращал думать, в голове роились вопросы, ответ на которые мог дать только Харви. Все попытки дозвониться до него были безуспешны.  


Тогда Майк не придумал ничего лучше, чем пойти к Спектеру домой. Он не был уверен, что Харви уже вернулся, но все равно отправился ловить такси.  
Когда он подъехал к дому Спектера, уже стемнело. С каждым днем Нью-Йорк все раньше погружался в темноту. Расплатившись с таксистом, Майк поспешил зайти в тепло. Уже стоя возле квартиры, он вдруг засомневался в разумности своего решения. Но просто развернуться и уйти было бы еще глупее, поэтому он постучал. После нескольких минут ожидания он постучал еще раз и уже собрался расположиться у двери, когда та открылась.  


— Мне все-таки нужно сменить адрес, — проворчал Спектер, впуская Майка. — Тебя прислала Джессика, да?  


— Нет, я ее сегодня не видел.  


— Ты весь день прятался от нее в туалете? Иначе ты не мог избежать встречи с ней, — Харви скептически посмотрел на Майка. — Хотя, даже в туалете ты бы не спасся.  


— Я не был на работе, — начал он и, увидев вопрос на лице Спектера, продолжил. — Точнее я там был, но ушел немного раньше…  


— Немного раньше, — повторил Харви, доставая бутылку виски, — понятно. Если тебя не посылала сюда Джессика, то зачем ты пришел?  


Спектер налил себе стакан виски и в упор посмотрел на Росса.  


— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  


— Начинается, — Харви закатил глаза.  


— Я серьезно.  


— Это меня и пугает.  


— Мне необходимо знать, ты специально проиграл дело Келлермана? — Майк сразу перешел к интересующему его вопросу.  


— А где же прелюдия, тонкие намеки на твои подозрения, наводящие вопросы и шокирующие выводы?  


— Харви, ответь, пожалуйста.  


Выражение лица Майка заставило Спектера прекратить свои издевки.  


— Я адвокат, и если ты не в курсе, в мои обязанности входит защищать моего клиента, что бы тот ни совершил. Одна сторона всегда проигрывает, на этот раз я оказался проигравшей стороной.  


— Тебе не удастся отмазаться от меня общими фразами. Ты проиграл специально?  


— Скажем так, я просто не слишком старался выиграть.  


— И ты делал это, зная, что на кону репутация фирмы, твое место старшего партнера и доверие Джессики?  


— Я был не прав по поводу прелюдии, видимо это она и есть, — Харви осушил стакан, слегка поморщившись. — Конечно я знал, давай переходи уже к главному вопросу.  


— Зачем ты это сделал?  


— Из благородных побуждений, — усмехнулся Спектер, но улыбка не коснулась глаз. Он налил себе еще виски.  


— Это не похоже на тебя, ты рискуешь всем только ради восстановления справедливости?  


— Не так уж я и рисковал, сомневаюсь, что Джессика действительно сможет все переиграть и понизить меня до младшего партнера. А через некоторое время все забудут о скандале.  


— Но ты ведь в этом не уверен? Иначе сейчас бы не стоял здесь и не напивался.  


— Я не…, — Харви хотел было возразить, но понял, что уже второй стакан почти пуст. — Сегодня был тяжелый день.  


— Ты не скажешь мне правду, да?  


Спектер поставил стакан на стол и шагнул к Майку, вынуждая того отступить назад.  


— Какую правду ты хочешь услышать? Хочешь знать, почему я так поступил? Ради чего все это сделал? Разве это не очевидно? — в вопросах Харви слышались нотки отчаяния, он подходил ближе, заставляя Майка пятиться, пока тот не уперся в стену. — Я видел ту запись, видел то, как ты вздрагиваешь при упоминании об этом, как каждый раз, когда кто-то приближается к тебе, ты словно закрываешься. И после всего этого я должен был просто позволить этому ублюдку отпраздновать свою победу в суде, а потом на выборах?  


— Но ты не обязан был так поступать, — почти шепотом произнес Майк, так как Харви был слишком близко.  


— Не обязан был? Ты вообще меня слышишь? — воскликнул Спектер, упираясь руками в стену по обе стороны от головы Росса.  


Майк отвернулся, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Харви, который стоял слишком близко. Продолжая смотреть в сторону, он пробормотал:  


— Рисковать всего лишь ради меня было глупо.  


— Посмотри на меня, — приказал Спектер, — и прекрати говорить мне, что стоило делать, а что нет. Я пока в состоянии сам решать, что для меня важно.  


Майк, наконец, решился посмотреть на Харви, встретился с ним взглядом и не смог больше отвести глаза. Он подался вперед и просто прижался губами к губам Спектера. Харви застыл, его рука, кажется, вросла в стену. Когда Майк отстранился, Спектер отмер и шумно втянул носом воздух.  


— Я не…просто ты…, — испуганно забормотал Майк, пытаясь оправдаться, но Харви не дал ему договорить, на этот раз сам прижал к стене и поцеловал. Сначала почти невесомо, словно опасаясь, что Майк испугается или оттолкнет его, но когда тот расслабился, Спектер сильнее прижался к его губам, углубляя поцелуй. У Майка закружилась голова от обрушившихся на него ощущений, уверенные движения губ и легкий привкус виски на языке. Майк издал короткий стон и подался всем телом вперед, при этом, впервые за долгое время, чувствуя себя в безопасности. Харви, словно ощутив это, успокаивающе провел пальцами по его щеке, а другой рукой мягко скользнул по спине.  


Спектер осторожно отстранился, разрывая поцелуй, тем самым вызвав у Майка тихий возглас разочарования. Харви попытался поймать расфокусированный взгляд Росса. Наконец, тот посмотрел на него и расплылся в улыбке.  


— Без виски было бы лучше, — даже сейчас он не удержался от того, чтобы поддеть Харви.  


— Без виски было бы позже, — ухмыльнулся Спектер.  


— Я, кажется, уже говорил, что ты меня любишь.  


— А я, кажется, никогда этого и не отрицал.


End file.
